Nobu Assisting The Hospital
Rank D Procedure: Step One - State receiving the mission and go to the hospital. Step Two - Talk to the staff and see what you can do e.g wrapping banages, carrying supplies etc. Step Three - Carry out the tasks given. Step Four - One of the team accidentaly cut themself/break a bone/hit their head etc. Step Five - Get treated for your own injury. Step Six - Leave the hospital and turn in the mission. Nobu Helping Out The Hospital Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I slipped through the streets of Kirigakure solemnly with a slight limp. It was starting to get somewhat later in the afternoon and I had just finished defeating the Bandit that plagued the Training Grounds. I had taken some of my own injuries from the battle, including a wound on my side that was still bleeding slightly and stinging incredibly bad with each step I took. I had already turned in the mission which gave me a bit of money, but I couldn’t do much until I got myself cleaned up. On my way to the hospital ward, I had passed the mission board once again and remembered previously that there was a mission specifically for the hospital where they needed simple help with healing and bandaging. I smiled slightly and saw this as a perfect opportunity to get a little bit more cash in hand before night fall and then be able to be lazy. Reaching up to the paper that had the mission statement and tearing it from the tack, I stuffed the paper back into my pocket and began to head to the hospital.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I pressed the front doors of the hospital open and entered the facility. Instantly the scent of cleanliness and a feeling of coolness that caused a chill to run down my spine surrounded me and somewhat actually soothed me in the oddest way. I wasn’t sure if it was because I knew with the hospital came the sick and deathly individuals, or that it was also a place of comfort and healing, but either way, I knew that this was a place that I would have to become accustomed to. Coming to the counter, my hand clasping over the gash in my hip to hide the blood that soaked my clothing, my other hand pulled the paper out and slid it to the receptionist.- Excuse me… I’d like to help here please. –The woman took one look towards me and noticed my face was beginning to pale from the loss of blood and my nervousness. She then looked down, and saw that not only my side was bloodied, but also that my forearms were beginning to turn a shade of red and purple that looked as though I may have had some sort of severe fractures. She gasped softly and shook her head as she spoke. “Not until you get yourself checked out youngin’.” She had a sweet, and soothing voice. Obviously I could tell that she had done this for some time as she sat down and called for a nurse to take me away.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -As I awaited at the desk for the nurse, her approach was obvious as I could almost feel the ground beneath my own feet rumble and felt as though an earthquake was evident. I swallowed hard as I saw come from around a corner a gigantic woman, probably an Akimichi as I noticed the marks on her large puffy red cheeks. She told me to follow her in a deep, almost man like face that made me quiver in fear and follow her like a dog that was being taken to be put down. I murmured softly to myself about how I was walking into the belly of the demon… Literally. I heard a slight grunt from the woman, and it caused me to jump in fear that she had heard this and my days were going to be worse. Nothing bad happened though as I was dragged into a small examination room and I was forced to remove my shirt and expose my injuries. The forearms were a simple heal, with some ointments and a little bit of Healing Jutsu, they were wrapped up firmly and told to not strain them too much, else the microfractures in the bone would inevitably snap and break. I nodded slightly, knowing good and well what the consequences were. I was a medical ninja myself… Or at least training to be one, but I really didn’t feel like being a smart ass to this amazon woman and having her crush me. Next was the more serious wound on my hip, which the woman had me lay on a table and then began to simply clean it. I took great notes about how she was performing the procedure, and then couldn’t help my terrible nature of being curious and asking questions.- Could you explain to me the stages of taking care of this wound…? What are you cleaning it with? Do you let it dry before you begin to stitch the wound? Are you using an antiseptic? What about numbing? –The woman did her best to keep up with my questions that came one after another. I could hear her voice beginning to strain and remain calm and sweet to the annoying child. Especially when she removed a needle that had the numbing agent and all she did was simply stab it into my hip only a few inches from the gash. I gasped heavily at the pain of the prick of the needle and asked her if that’s how it’s supposed to be done. But she fell silent, and I knew that I should do the same before the wound perhaps grew larger. It was only about thirty minutes before my wounds were patched and all taken care of to the best of the woman’s ability. Bandaged and feeling slightly better, I slipped off the table and thanked the woman for her wisdom and teaching me a small bit about taking care of wounds. The woman just shrugged and left out the door, which I followed before turning back to the receptionist desk.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I reached the front desk once again and cleared my throat to get the receptionist attention, but it had failed. I murmered softly again to myself before purpously clearing my throat again even louder. Finally the woman looked up to me and tilted her head slightly. “Do you really want to work sweety? You should get some rest…” She said this with a genuinely concerned voice, and I shook my head.- It’s okay ma’am… I won’t stress myself too much, and I really want to practice my medical jutsu as well. I need to become better! –I spoke with a determination that actually caused the receptionist to look at me a little shocked, but then it disappeared with a sweet smile and nodded. She handed me a list of rooms with the patients injuries, what they might need. She told me there were nurses everywhere and that if I had some complications that I could ask them for help. I nodded and went on my way to the rooms to begin the work that was given to me with a smile spread over my lips.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I walked through the hallways throughout the Hospital reading the piece of paper that was given to me, slipping into the small rooms much like I had been taken to and would listen to people’s stories of how they attained their minor injuries which, most of these people could have taken care of this themselves. Many of them seemed paranoid about getting an infection though, and demanded antibiotics along with deep cleansing of their wound. I distracted them away though with stories that my father told them about his more serious treatments of terrible wounds, even some talk of reattaching limbs that were severed off. Much of the work I did was simple bandaging, wrapping people’s wounds after patching them with gauze pads and cleaning them. I did this over, and over, and over again. Every now and then before I applied bandages, I would perform the technique that I had finally gotten to work for myself, the Healing Technique. Performing a few hand signs and holding my hand over their injuries, the white orb with a hint of lavender to it slipped over their wounds and repaired some of the skin, and long clotting the blood. Just the more basic healing of cuts and wounds really. It seemed like I had done this a million times as I noticed the time of day and figured that my shift was coming to an end. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Handling the last person, I left back towards the receptionist and handed her the paper.- I took care of everyone on the list… I also added a couple of others that walked in and shouldn’t take away time from the professionals. –The receptionist stared at me slightly in confusing, but again flashed her smile and nodded. “I’ll be sure to inform the right authorities so you’re compensated more. Thank you so much… Uhm… I didn’t get your name.” She said in a sweet tone.- It’s Nobu. Nobu Rinha, and get used to seeing me, I’ll be here either for my own injuries or to help quite often! I need to get back though, thank you! –With the last of my words I turned myself around began to head out the door and to the people whom I needed to turn the mission into before it became too late.-